Captain Curze the Bat
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "''Bonjour, ma proie."~ Curze suprising his target. ' Captain Curze is a Moebian bat that decends from anti-Merica and is a member of the New Order under the Grey Party. He is a top assasin and commander under the baron and is known to use fear as his primary weapon, (and his energy claws). Main Information: Name: '''Lucas Raphael Curze '''Species: '''Mobian bat '''Age: '''32 '''Residence: '''Anti-Mercia (France) ''Occupation'':' Commander, assassin '''Position: Captain under the Grey Party' Ethnicity: Gothic French/ Frankish Appearance: Curze appears as a Mobian bat that hails from western Eurish, he is known to posses a rather pale complexion and darkened eyes with the natural submissive genetic Moebian trait of red eyes. He is often seen wearing his electro-claws and rarely goes unarmed without them. He also wears a New Order soldier uniform with combat armor with the Grey Party's Order logo on it. Personality Luca is as cunning and precise as he is sadistic. To him, there is nothing more enjoyable than carrying out a mission or a kill flawlessly. Even among his superior officers he has been known to be quite obsessive in carrying out his orders to the letter, thus making him a perfectionist of sorts. Dispite this, Lucas is known to be very dedicated to his job as a soldier and is quite loyal, if cynical and dark. As the first Great Diminsional War raged on it is believed that he saw the horrors of constant warfare and this had began to warp his psyche to where death and duty was all he saw. After all, few tours of duty in 'No Man's Land' will make anyone question their sanity. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: The darkness, a good hunt, stalking prey, killing, blood, maintaining order, rainy days, cloudy days. Dislikes: Betrayal, loud noises, sonic weaponry, sunlight or brightness in general, snow and blizzards. History: Curze was born on the western coast of Eurish during around the first Dimensional War. As a young boy his family often faced hardships fount in a warzone as this region of Anti-Moebius was often seen as a primary target to be under siege by both Egg and GUN forces due to it's close proximity to the coast.He served in the First Great Dimensional War in the trenches of Mercia where he was a scout for the Anti Mobian Army. It was during this time that Curze acquired his reputation and skill in 'night hunting', as he would be deployed at dusk to scout out enemy positions and silence anyone who he could in the enemy line.Eventually Moebian high command would send him on missions of sabotage, assassination, and demolition by himself. Abilities: *Flight *Hand to hand combat *Slashing adeptnus *Night vision *Speaks French *Stealth *Climbing adeptness *Agility *Silent takedown capabilities Stats: Trivia: *Curze is obviously inspired by the Chaos Space Marine Primarch of the Night Lords, Konrad Curze. *The captain's nationality has been shifted from German to French, as such he is Mercian. *Jared awaits TF2 spy memes. *Curze's backstory is inspired by French trench warfare in WW1. Theme song: Category:Bats Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC